


Name spelled wrong

by COTZO



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: You’re the customer and you get back at me for all the times I’ve spelt your name wrong by mispronouncing my name in increasingly horrible ways’ AU





	Name spelled wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pora19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pora19/gifts).



> Because all the support and love you gave my stories this is for you my little Pora

How hard could it be? OK Zoro knew that he was foreign in this country and the name was hard but … really? Highschool, collage, the doctor and now this? They all wrote or spelled his name wrong and he was really sick and tired of it. Where was he? In a restaurant, taking his lunch break way sooner than it should because an asshole from the IT team wrote his name wrong when configuring his new laptop from work, because Roronoa is the same with Roroa no? So now he had to wait, he could do nothing so he left. He was so sick and tired of this foolish thing. 

“Hello sir, how may I serve you?”

“Hello, I want lunch number 3 and a beer.”

“A beer?”

The blond was looking at him funny. He remembered, yeah he was still at work so no beer for him.

“No, no beer, sorry. Bring me a green tea.”

“Of course sir. Coming right up.”

The man was clearly foreign, he had a funny way of talking. He had an accent. French maybe? Who knows. 

“Your tea sir. The food will arrive shortly.”

“Thanks.”

Still in his thoughts, Zoro got the tea cup to his mouth and stopped himself from groaning. This tea was something else. He knew teas, he had to drink them all the time when he was a child and he knew the difference between brewed teas and those tea bags that had no taste whatsoever. This one reminded him of his home, of his mother’s tea. It was really good! He might become a regular if the food was half as good. The moment the thought passed his head the blond was back with his food. He took a better look at him and he had to say that it was nice to the eye, even though his brows were a little bit silly. But who was he to comment on something like that with his hair? He knew it was a stupid color but it was his sister favorite color, so she dyed him all the time. The color stayed after the accident and whoever said something had a talk with his fist. 

“Thank you! Could you bring me another tea? Do you have it with jasmine?”

The waiter looked at him strange but said nothing. 

“Actually yes we have it but I have to warn you that it is one of the strongest, it may give you a little bit of a shock if you are not used to it.”

“Which one is the strongest you have?”

“Black tea with roses or black chocolate.”

“Bring me the one with roses.”

“Should I bring you some milk?”

“And ruin the tea? No, thanks!”

The waiter left for the kitchen and Zoro followed him with his eyes. The man was tall, broad chested, muscled arms that ended with beautiful, long fingered hands. He loved that kind of hands, and because he was in a public place he tried not to think what he would like to do with them. But then his look went lower and he almost whistled at the sight of that perky little pumped ass, and the whole view ended in some long athletics legs. All in all, the fucker looked good and he knew it. He stopped at some tables and paid attention to all. The girls were giggling and blushing, the men looked at him and then turned their heads away because they knew he was better. Zoro looked at all of it while getting his fork to his mouth. This time it was too late to stop himself and he really groaned. Damn the food was better than the tea, thing that was impossible in his head. The waiter turned his head and grinned. The fucker! But nope, it didn’t matter because Zoro was tired and hungry and he wanted to be able to really taste the food. 

“Here is your tea, sir. But I really must warn you to watch out because it’s strong.”

“It’s ok. I need it strong if I want to get over today and its stupid people.”

“I hope you enjoyed your lunch.”

“Yeah, it was ok. Get me the bill, I will pay with card, here.”

“Ok sir.”

The blond, Sanji as he saw written on his spotless white shirt, was smiling when he left, definitely seeing the lie as it was. 

“Rorona sir we have a little problem, the card asks for a code.”

Zoro hearing his name said wrong again got all mad. He felt his face getting red and his breath getting faster. He just hated this day. He said nothing but promised to himself revenge. He added the secure code and asked to speak with the cook. When Sanji came back smiling he thought the waiter did not understand him.

“I wanted to speak with the cook.”

The blonde’s smile widened. 

“Yes, sir, I am here at your disposal.”

“You’re the waiter and the cook?”

“Actually, the chef. Beautiful Vivi has a bad cold so she will be home this week so I have to serve clients don’t I?”

Zoro looked around and the little room had at least 5 tables to be served. Impressive.

“Oh well, I wanted to thank you for the teas they were both very good. You brew them yourself?”

“Actually, yes. I am glad you liked them, I hope the last one will not raise your tension too much.”

“It’s ok, I have it slow any way. So mister Snaji, I will see you again tomorrow.”

“Now, wait a moment, my name is Sanji not Snaji.”

“Yeah? My name is not Rorona but you didn’t care either way.”

Sanji looked at the green haired man leaving and opened the bill and indeed he missed an “o”. Shit he screwed it again. He was in that country for half and year and he usually found names hard to read or pronounce. But he really tried not to do it this time because the man seemed like he really enjoyed the tea and food so he hoped he would come again. Not for him, but to order again. Yeah just to order that was it. Who was he trying to kid? He felt attracted to the man the moment he entered the establishment. His mad face did nothing to lessen the rough facial features, vivid green eyes, interlocked with brown-gold, powerful cheeks and nose and full lips, the same lips that tasted the tea and smiled. The neck was so thick that Sanji wondered if his both hands were enough to grip it. Bulky body, fit everywhere, no fat to be seen. Sanji briefly wondered how often the man would go to the gym. But because he was paying attention to the ladies he didn’t look twice at his client name so he spelled it wrong. And the anger on the man’s face left him without words because he could work with that. He so fucking could spar, fight, and amuse himself with such a brute, and god the sex would be so good. No, the fight not the sex, the fight. Sanji was beating himself up, he discovered he was bi a few months ago and he tried some sexy time with some sexy men, but they were petite and bottom, until now he would only top but when he looked at Zoro he knew he would gladly take it.  
Back to work Sanji, the food doesn’t make itself. With a sigh Sanji returned to the kitchen and if he was a little late no one said anything. 

 

Stupid, lazy, sons of bitches! Ok, Zoro realized that the mistake with the name had to be a bad one on the first day that he did NOTHING at work because he had no laptop to work on, but the second day he wanted to work, he had a lot of things to do and the fact that his system was not repaired already was giving him a bigger headache then he wanted to admit. The fact that the IT guy told him he was not the only one with a problem and he should chill enraged him. Thank god he took his personal laptop today with him so he could at least do some paperwork. He had to wait two hours to receive the approval to use his work e-mail on his personal laptop. He asked if he could work from home but it seemed it was too much to ask. He was told to be close by in case he was needed at the office and his house was at least one hour distance. Thinking fast he remembered the strong tea from yesterday and even though he knew it was a bad idea, he knew the blond would distract his attention, he thought that the day couldn’t get much worse so he left the noisy building for the little restaurant.

 

To Sanji’s surprise Mr. RoronOA was there again, took a sit at a little lonely table near a window and opened his laptop. Does the man have no working space? Never mind, it didn’t matter he was there again so Sanji smiled and went to get his order. 

“Good morning sir, how may I serve you?”

“Morning Sunji, biggest sandwich you have and a green tea.”

“I got your order sir.”

He said that but he didn’t leave, the place was empty because of the early hour so he had some time to play a little with the man. After a few seconds the green haired one realized that he was still there and raised his head.

“Is there a problem?”

“Maybe there is Mr. Roronoa. My name is Vinsmoke Sanji, really nice to meet you.”

Sanji smiled and hold his hand for a shake. His client then smiled, chuckled a little, and held his hand.

“As you well know, Roronoa Zoro, nice to meet you too. But you will not get away so easily.”

“Is that a challenge Mr. Roronoa?”

“Might be. We will see.”

And with that he looked again at his laptop and his lovely smiling face turned to a dread expression and started silently swearing.  
Sanji took this as his queue to leave and bring the man his order. 5 minutes later and he brought the man a ciabatta with fresh grilled chicken breast, salad, cheese, onions, tomato and cucumber. Maybe that sandwich was not on his menu list but the man had no idea so it was ok. 

Getting his order on the table, he cleared his throat and when he saw he had the other’s attention, pushed the plate a little.

“Huh, thanks.”

“You should eat it now, while it’s warm.”

“I’m paying for the advices also, Sinji?”

“No mr. Roronoa, just for food but you seem to have a lot of work to do so if you want to better concentrate please eat the sandwich and drink the tea while they’re warm.”

“Ok, ok. Go buzz other clients. Hmmm, why is there only me in here? I mean your food is not so bad and the prices are ok.”

“I’ve been in business for 2-3 months so there are a few people that know I am here, first, and second, my food is not just ok, it’s delicious.”

“Yeah sure cook now let me eat!”

The day passed slowly, but Zoro was glad when he saw people coming in for food at lunch. He could observe the cook when he was not looking, and he had a thing or two to see and maybe even droll a little thinking what he could do to the man. But the moment women got in, Zoro’s little dreams were crushed. So maybe he imagined that the cook flirted with him some hours ago, because the cook turned in a dog waiting for a bone with them, such a shame. He engrossed in his work again, it was not like he had fewer things to do. 

After lunch the place got quiet again and Zoro looked at the man closing the shop. 

“You want me to leave?”

“No, it’s ok. I have to do some papers myself and diner is some hours away. Sweet Vivi is still sick and I can’t serve and do papers at the same time. Oh, but before I begin you want me to bring you something else?”

“Another tea would be good, a black one maybe.”

“I’ll make myself a black chocolate black tea, how about it?”

“Sounds good!”

Both man worked in the quiet evening, sometimes looking at one another. Sanji started swearing loudly and Zoro looked at him with a raised brow. He never heard the man speaking but collected and professional. He got up as silently as he could and got behind the angry blond. 

“Something wrong Sandi?”

“Piss off mosshead!” 

In the next second Sanji was turning his head, his face pale and horrified.

“Oh my gods please forgive me! You took me by surprise and … “

And then Zoro could not stop any more and laughed hard. Sanji look at him bewildered. 

“Moss head, really?”

“I am really sorry! This program is giving me a headache every time I’m using it.”

Zoro looked at the after mentioned program and grinned. 

“Gives you headaches huh? And what’s so hard to use Wado?”

“Well I know how to cook not do accounting so yes it is a pain in the ass.”

“That’s because you have to use Shusui, Yubashiri was destroyed, and Sandai Kitetsu at the same time.”

“Three programs? At the same time? My laptop will die!”

“No it won’t. They are perfect together, look, like this.”

“Wow! Ain’t you my savior today? Thank you very much sir!”  
Sanji was really bewildered. He had his brains splattered because his papers but now it would be a lot more easily.

“Let’s drop the sir thing, Snugly. I’m just Zoro.”

“Yeah, and I am JUST SANJI!”

“Don’t think so curly!”

“Excuse me? What …?”

“How about we finish our jobs first and then fight. Oh and prepare to cook, like, a lot!”

“How so?”

“You will see.”

Zoro had a devilish smile on his face. What did the man want from him?  
Sanji had to open for diner but usually there almost no clients in the evening. He was preparing the ingredients when the most gorgeous redhead girl in the world walked in his restaurant, and she was with friends, another beautiful, elegant, brunette and some men. They looked around, found Zoro and smiled. So the moss head brought friends? That was … nice. 

“Good evening! What lucky star have I been under to have two beautiful goddesses in my humble place?”

“I wouldn’t call Zoro a star but if you wish so we won’t stop you!”  
The girl giggled.

“Come on you witch, don’t ruin my evening!”

“Roronoa, sir, I will ask you not to offend the wonderful flower when you are here.”

“And I asked you to call me Zoro, sir Noodle.”

“Sir what???”

“Noodle. Come on cook I thought that was your domain, do I have to define the world for you?”

“Oh that’s it, marimo! No diner for you!”

The whole table was laughing hard. They were so engrossed in one another that they noticed when everyone was holding their stomachs and shedding tears.

“Ok people, show is over! Do you want to eat or we go the club without eating?”

“Zoro I came here to eat meat! Don’t be mean. I am starving!”

“Then order already!”

“Ok so I want steak, chicken meat, pig, and…. Do you have meat sauce?”

Sanji was watching baffled as the young men looked for a meat sauce, and he ordered quite a lot, could he eat all?

“Sir, if …”

“I’m Luffy, no sir here.”

“Ok Luffy, you really think you could eat all? I don’t like to waste or to throw food away.”

“But I am so hungry, how could I not eat?”

“But …”

“Don’t sweat it Saldi, he will eat it all.”

“Ok … and for the rest of you?”

They all ordered what they liked from the list and Sanji was almost ready to leave without asking Zoro what he wanted when the man caught his shirt sleeve and stopped him.

“I want onigiri, do you think you have some sake to go with it?”

“I said I will not serve you anymore. And yes I have sake.”

“Oh come on Silvie, onigiri and sake for me and don’t forget your food.”

“My food?”

“There is no one here, I will go and put the close sign, how about you eat with us? You haven’t eaten all day, you must be starving yourself.”

“I couldn’t … “

“Yes you can! Come on!”

“But …”

“No buts just get here already!”

“I will go prepare the food.”

Zoro got up and put the close sign on. He knew that his friends will make light fun of him but he could not help himself, the restaurant was too empty and the one that the gang was meting didn’t have the food as good as the blond one made all day. When he got tired of his screen he looked around and all the food looked good and … pretty. So instead of Dojo, he called them where he was, at the All Blue. Going for the table, he changed his mind and went for the kitchen. A place all for themselves? He could get used to that, no more fights with drunken clients or handsy ones, no more yelling and screeching, that was good. He got to the jukebox and chose an electro swing one. The music was happy and cheerful and it instantly improved his evening. Looking at his friends talking and laughing was kind of like his main night activity, along with guarding them. He never enjoyed clubs or bars at their maximum because he had to take care of everyone, but now he was at ease. He found the kitchen, after entering the bathroom and a deposit room, the blond was smiling and cooking while slowly swinging his hips on the rhythm of the music Zoro choose. 

“You have good tastes marimo.”

“I like good music. How can you still move after today? I mean I am tired and I just sat on the chair and worked at the laptop.”

“I like to dance when I have time. It’s a really good sweat and it improves your mood instantly.”

“How about coming with us after this? There’s a little club called Sunnny and it has really good music.”

“No offense but I can’t. I have to be here tomorrow at 5 and even though I like to dance, the smell of food doesn’t go well with clubs.”

“5???? Why? You open at 8.”

“Yeah Zoro but the food doesn’t cook itself, the tea doesn’t brew alone and the coffee doesn’t grind with magic.”

“Oh … I haven’t thought about that.”

“Yeah, so now go at the table and let me make the food so I could feed you.”

Everyone loved the food and said that Zoro was right, it was better there than any place they went before. They all went to the club, but Zoro felt strongly that he should have insisted with the blond but the man was definitely not into men so he let it go for the moment. Sanji felt a little sad seeing the happy people leaving his little place and letting him alone with his dishes. 

It became a habit for Zoro to go and eat at All Blue at lunch, not alone all the time, and to be there on dinner with all the gang. At one time Sanji wanted to tell the gang not to pay for the food any more but all of them, not Nami of course, yelled at him and told him not to be stupid.  
The two men liked bantering and lightly fighting, and it made both their mood better. Day after day Sanji was more and more close to the guys and loved to have them around, but never accepted their invitations to go to the clubs. Zoro was getting mad at this. He wanted to see the man in a different surrounding then his work. He knew he had no chance, but he still enjoyed the other’s presence.

One of the usual diners Sanji waited them in different clothing, less professional but still elegant, the food was ready and he had tears in his eyes. He welcomed everyone and noodled around the girls like always but something was different. 

“So I want to thank you all. If it was not for you maybe my wish would have been in vain but you helped me so much and you have no idea about what I am talking. My pops had Baratie, but because of a fucked up accident he had to stay in the hospital for a while. Because of that his place got taken away and I found out too late. Fucked up old man didn’t even wanted for me to find out. I was in France in that period, studying. After finishing I came here and opened All Blue and all the profit from this place went to the buying the place again. And yesterday, after 6 months, I really did it and I have much of it to thank to you guys, so ….THANK YOU!”

While saying the last words, Sanji fell on his knees and started crying. They were all out of words. They hugged him, and were glad that he was honest with them. 

Zoro let them all congratulate the cook, cry with him and hug him. After a few minutes a blond head got up from the crowed and looked after him. But why? He just smiled at the blond, the other one responded with a big grin. 

“So today you come with us to dance?”

“Yes Luffy from today onwards I’m coming with you, and really now you don’t have to pay for the food, it will be my pleasure.”

All of them looked at the fool and yelled together.  
“NO!”

Food was good as always, and they all left for the club. Sanji was a sight to die for on the dance floor. He was dancing like floating, taking girl after girl to dance and he seemed to have a great time. At the same time Zoro felt like he was further and further from the blonde. He looked at him for the last time that night and then left feeling like he let a little of his heart in that club. 

Things didn’t change too much for then onwards for the blond, cooking, meeting with the gang, and now going out with them but something was missing. Zoro didn’t come at launch anymore and when he confronted the man he said he had a lot to work and changed the subject. He didn’t know what was happening but when he tried to get closer to the man, he felt like getting farther away. One night in the club he even made the courage, after a few glasses of wine, to invite the man to dance with him. He just smirked and told him to go dance with the girls. So not knowing what to do any more, he just lied. One Saturday evening, while doing his papers again he had an idea. He called Zoro, hopping the man will answer.

“Hello mosshead, did I bother you?”

“What’s up swirly?”

“I really, really, really need your help. I have big problems with Wado and I don’t know what to do any more. Can you perhaps help me?”

“Yeah, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t. I don’t know what’s wrong. Can you come to the restaurant?”

Zoro lifted his brow at this. He tried really hard to detach himself from the man, to be happy for the other and just let him go, he even tried to tell Nami to be a little more less bitchy with him. 

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in about an hour.”

“Thank you mossy!” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

He closed the call and prepared to leave. Will he be all alone with the blond? Oh God he hoped not because it was hard enough as it is to stop himself from hitting the man. He felt a really huge attraction for Sanji. Well the man never asked for help but was always the one that was helping someone else so Zoro felt compelled to do it. 

He got in a cab and off he went. He could not see inside because of the blinds but when he opened the door there was no light but some lighted candles and a table with what looked like a festive dinner. Sanji was casually waiting. He seemed serene in the warm candle light. He was dressed casual, jeans and shirt. But what took Zoro’s breath away was the look Sanji had in his eyes, the fire that could be seen there.

“What happened with your electricity curly? You know Wado doesn’t work without internet right?”

“Yeah marimo I know. But after I called you everything went down so I thought that I would serve you dinner even if you could not help me anymore. So, welcome!”

“Hmmm, thanks!”

The men were looking at each other not knowing what to do. But then Sanji’s look changed into one of determination. 

“Come on mossy I won’t bite.”

“Never said you did.”

“So why are you staying there like a work of art? Get in, close the door and let’s eat!”

Zoro did what he was told, Sanji got up and even put some music. A little piano song could be heard in the room and then they sat at the table and slowly started eating. Zoro was nervous, he never was the very romantic type because he never got the chance. He was very muscular and a little bit clumsy, so he tried to be romantic once, and he failed badly, so he never tried again but Sanji made the atmosphere easy, almost lazy. It was weird in the beginning but then they started talking and calling names and all was easier.

“I know you are not one for deserts but I just made some Creme brulee that’s more bitter than sweet. How about it?”

“Yeah cook, sure!” 

“So what were you saying about Luffy?”

“Oh yeah the dumbass was at his brother’s birthday and they started eating cake and you know how much Luffy eats.”

“Trust me I know, I was really shocked at first.”

“Yeah so they are eating cake and then, at the same time, Luffy and Ace fall asleep in the cake.”

Sanji was coming back and laughing hard. Zoro liked to bug the cook until they were fighting but he realized that he liked more when the blond was laughing. That was the reason he tried to further from the man, so he could not think about him and let him have a nice life with a girl. But it seems it was not as easy as he wanted it to be. He was attracted to the man like a moth to light, he knew he would be hurt but he could not stop. 

“Oh my god, please tell me someone has a picture.”

The crème was put in front of him and it looked really good, maybe not the taste that he liked but he would shut up and endure. He took a bite and couldn’t stop from groaning. It was really bitter, with just a hint of sweetness.

“I knew you would like it.”

“Yeah, it‘s ok.”

“Just ok huh?”

Sanji was smiling and looking at the man, amused but a little bit pissed. He got up and Zoro really wanted to know if that was it, if the night would end here, if …. And then he heard the jazz disk from the jukebox, a sweet sax floating in the air. 

“You know, even if I asked you, you never wanted to dance with me.”

Sanji was closing the distance between them, eyes glimmering, smiling, but beyond that he was a little insecure. 

“So Zoro…”

“Yes cook… ?”

He heard his voice and it was thick with emotion and he almost didn’t recognize it. Zoro could not look anywhere else, Sanji’s eyes were just blue flames that engulfed him. All of the sudden the room was hot, and the only space that mattered was the one he and Sanji were. 

“Would you grant me this dance?”

Sanji’s voice was sweet, barely audible, but filled with want and fire. Zoro could not believe his ears, he thought the man danced just with beautiful women.

“I’m no woman cook, you know?”

Sanji checks the other man out, from head to toe. Zoro felt hot under his collar. Cook’s eyes came back to his face and the tip of his tongue licks his upper lip. Zoro felt the hair on his nape raise. 

“Oh, you definitely are not. Come here Zoro, grant me this wish.”

Zoro could not say no anymore, so he got up and accepted the blonde’s man hand. The air was vibrating, the candles were throwing a sweet light all around and Sanji was moving them both through the room slowly dancing. Zoro sighed, closed his eyes and promised himself it would be the last time he did something like that then opened his eyes and smiled, letting all go. Sanji was still smiling and slowly swaying. Zoro got a little bit bolder and swirled the man. The action made Sanji giggle, there was glee in his voice and stars in his eyes. When they came back together they were closer, and Zoro wondered why it was so good, why Sanji fit so good in his arms, there was no weirdness, there were just them. The song stopped but the blond would not let him go.

“Another?”

His voice was small but full of wanting. It was very confusing for Zoro, but he really tried to let it all go. He was feeling good dancing with the man so he would do it. 

Sanji was buzzing with energy, he was having such a good time with the moss head and the dance was perfect because they fit together, they moved well and they were equal. He enjoyed their swinging more than he thought possible, the wine they drank at the dinner was making him feel weightless, so when the second song ended his mind yelled “SCREW WAITING” and so the man looked right in the green eyes in front of him, smiled and closed his lips around the other’s. 

Zoro was having a little panic attack, Sanji was kissing him, SANJI WAS KISSING HIM, and he was like a stone because of the surprise the action caused. It seemed the blond was more stubborn then he thought because when he got no response, he descended his hands on the man’s back, on his ass and squeezed. Zoro wanted to get back, to ask questions, to understand but he was trapped. He just let go and kissed the cook longingly, with passion and sighed because it felt so good. It was just a kiss for fuck’s sake but oh the little electrical shocks it sent all over his body. They were moving again, swaying again, the sax was letting sweet sounds to be heard in the room and they were kissing, Sanji’s hands on his ass and his enclosing on the others neck. When they stopped for air, they didn’t go too far, their noses still touching and their lips were shining and wet.

“Fucking finally, moss head! I tried catching you for such a long time!”

“What the fuck curly, I thought you liked girls.”

“It seems I like you a bit more so shut up and kiss me!”

Zoro was processing it all, not believing, but when he realized he got the green light from the blond, he was getting what he wanted for such a long time, he was kissing Sanji and it was so intoxicating, his muscles were contracting, his stomach was clenching, and his want was pulsating deep inside him. They were more grinding then dancing, their want vibrating in the air. And it was too much but too little. Zoro tried, really tried hard to hold back, but his walls crushed and he snapped. He lifted the blond in his arms, his legs around his waist and knocked him on the wall. They were desperate for closure, for skin, they wanted to touch, to engulf, their pupils dilated from want, their touch lingering and hot, button after button removed, shirts throwed on the floor and lips, tongues, mouths, licks and bites, fingers and fingertips, nails and scratches, fire and hotness. They stopped just for a moth of air and then they were all over each other again.  
Sanji got down from Zoro, took his hand and throwed him in a little room with a couch, hidden entrance from the kitchen. They looked at each other and no words were needed. But the pace was slower now, still hungry but exploring. Zoro dragged Sanji on him on the couch, and kissed him again, touched his face, felt his rushing pulse beneath his fingertips on his neck, felt the powerful muscles on his back, got back up at his neck and traced the same lines with his nails. The cook shivered and moaned, his back bent. They still had their pants on but the bulges both of them had could be felt. Repeating the action, Zoro’s lips got hold of Sanji’s neck, kissing it in a bruising manner, hungrily. He bent the cook more and worked his mouth on his pectorals, licking and biting, heading for the rosy little nipples. He devoured each and every one and made Sanji moan. Testing his flexibility Zoro pushed a little bit more, the man was sitting with his ass on his knees, his legs encircling his waist and his back was almost bent over his knees, his blond hair sweeping the floor. Zoro was holding him with one hand and with the other he was mapping his upper body along with his mouth. The bites and licks were headed downwards and his hand was massaging the bulge in the cook’s pants. When the mouth was on the belly button, licking it lovingly, Sanji moaned hard and scratched Zoro’s hand that was holding him. 

“Zoro please … I can’t any longer!”

“All good things for those who wait, cook.”

“Nnnnggggg …. Go on with it! I want your mouth on me!”

“Demanding.”

But even though he was verbally refusing the blonde’s pleas, Zoro unbuckled his belt and lift him up to undress him from his pants. The moves were fast and hurried, the green haired man sitting on the couch again and admiring the view, taking the blonde’s ass in his hands but this time not bending him but positioning him on his knees but at the same height with his head. 

The cook was breathing hard from the view, his junk was convulsing and his eyes almost black, just tiny little lines of blue at the edges, were looking at him hungrily. And then Zoro engulfed him in his hot, velvety, wet mouth, and he could not hold for his life the scream that got out of his mouth. It was too good, too hot, and too perfect and he was so close to coming it hurt. 

Zoro moved his mouth slowly at first but the noises were making him mad so he got faster, swallowing the man whole. Just a few engulfs and the other was coming in his mouth with a yell. Zoro was sure that no way in hell they were not getting to the end, he was ready to kill if anyone told him otherwise, but Sanji surprised him. He got on his feet even though they were trembling, looked for something in a drawer, came back, throw the things at him, a tube of lube and some condoms and sat on the couch, on his knees with his back on the other. He was still breathing hard but he knew soon he will be awake again and he didn’t want that, he wanted to go to that ecstasy place again. 

Zoro was feasting with his eyes on the image that was being offered in front of his eyes. White skin, that plump and naughty ass he saw his first visit here, right in front of his eyes and offered to relish. Lube? What lube? He would wet the hell oh that little hole with his body first. 

Sanji almost jumped from the couch the moment he felt that hot tongue on his sensitive area. 

“Moss head what are you…?”

“Sush! Let me enjoy my desert!”

If that was how deserts felt when they were eaten he was so jealous because it was a feeling he never felt before. The man was licking and biting that area, and he felt like he was being electrocuted, like high voltage currents were passing his body making it more alive than ever. He was starting to get hard again, his voice was out of his control and he felt like melting. He though it couldn’t feel better than that but when the green haired man started sucking on top of licking and biting, it was almost too much. He had many women in his bed and he loved each and every one of them but most of the time he was left unloved and maybe a little bit used and the few men he was with were almost like the women, wanted to receive and not to give back. Zoro was making him feel more than wanted, the man made him feel beautiful and loved. His thoughts were stopped when that hot, wet tongue has pressed in his hole and the scream could not be hold in. Why was it so good? He felt like coming again because the man did nothing but wet him, kiss him and touch him with that sinful tongue for at least half an hour. 

“Stop please!”

“You really want me to stop blondie? Look at you you’re all drooling and trembling and you’re so close to come again it probably hurts right now.”

“Yes stupid it hurts so stop and come fuck me already!”

The man giggled. He fucking giggled but then he took the lube and spread it on his fingers, heating it.

“Turn around!”

“No, it’s OK, do it like this.”

He just said the words when a hand grabbed his leg and turned him around forcingly. 

“No, it’s not OK. I will see your face when you will come this time, and I will enjoy it. Now stop being a prude and get your legs on my shoulders.”

He almost didn’t listen just to spite the man but he knew pleasure was on its way the faster he moved so he did it but he still looked angrily at the man. Zoro pushed his middle finger little by little in the twitching hole and looked carefully at the blond, as to not force the man to more that he wanted. He was going to make him come at least two more times and he didn't know if he would be satisfied. The cook was exactly as he said, a delicious desert, not too sweet but not too bitter, just the perfect combination. When his entire finger was all in he stopped and let the other man accustom. His eyes were closed and his body spasmed a little.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah, don’t stop!”

Those were the words Zoro wanted to hear, caressing his insides and bow down so he could kiss him. He was hungry, so hungry, but he wanted the man to enjoy all he had to offer. It was Sanji, the man he thought he will never have access at, the man that filled his days, thoughts, and even dreams, but he thought it was impossible. Now that it was possible and going so well he would not hurry things because the blond was deliciously sensible, sighing and moaning in his mouth, his finger moving slowly in his hole and tongue in his mouth. Adding some lube to his fingers again, the man was definitely virgin and he didn’t need to ask. Maybe he fucked some people and he knew a thing or two but he was never fucked and Zoro wanted to make the experience as pleasurable as possible. Two fingers entered the hot, twitching hole and started moving slowly a while, until he heard the blond humming and moaning again, then he changed the pace and caressed all the way to the back, as deep as he could, fingertips brushing his upper walls until he found the bump he knew will make the other man melt. The cook has been quiet for a while now, not any loud noise but that did the trick, the harder he pushed and brushed that area the harder the man moaned. Zoro stopped moving his fingers in and out, he let them there just massaging the area. 

Sanji thought it was not possible to feel so good, he was about to release again and he feared that the second orgasm will tire him out but he could not say a thing because he was there, almost there. Just a few moments and he would come again.

Zoro thought it was the right time to put the third finger in and even though he wanted to stop a little for the blond to get used to it, to the stretch, Sanji was already moving on his fingers demanding to move again. He found the stop and moved just there with all his three fingers. Sanji was spasming, close, really close to coming. He was not kissing any more, just moaning hard in his mouth and Zoro forced his ejaculation putting his other hand on his dick and moving in the same rhythm with the other. That was it, 5 seconds and the blonde was out and Zoro looked at him from the close proximity. The man was so hot he could melt in the heat he was emanating, it was so hard to do anything more than hold the man because he needed to be careful and calm down if he didn’t want to come just from entering the man so he let him calm down and hoped he would not fall asleep.

“Are you good in there?”

“Hmmm …?”

“Yup, exactly the answer I wanted.”

“Shu … ut up!”

“With pleasure.”

He bent and kissed him again. Zoro was not a kissy man the cook’s lips and tongue were just too good not to taste again and again, like a smoked good meat. 

“Are you finally going to fuck me or do I have to force myself on you moss head?”

“Are you sure you can handle me?”

“Try me marimo!”

Zoro got up from the couch, got his pants down and let his erection free. It was really painful how hard he was and he really prayed he didn’t come right from the beginning. The interesting thing was Sanji’s look, he was looking at him like a starving man. 

“Down boy, it’s all yours. You don’t have to droll.”

Sanji looked reproachful at the man but didn’t fight.

“Come here already!”

“Yes Master.”

He joked, but the cook twitched to live just from those words and Zoro found the action interesting enough, but let the thought in the back of his mind. Maybe he would play with the blond another time, right now he was too damn excited. He got on the couch, entered his again lubed fingers in the man so to check he didn’t shrink already, lubed his penis and tried entering the man. It was hard and too narrow, but slowly, with little pushes, he got past the ring of muscles and entered the squeezing, hot but oh so hospitable cavern. HE had to stop and breathe a little. Sanji was in pain and he knew that all the preparation in the world would not help the first time so he tried to divert his attention from the pain with pleasure, he took his almost limp dick in his fist and started jerking it, while he kissed him on his mouth hard. It was really hard not to move but he tried. When Sanji was hard again and little moans were released from his mouth again he knew it will be ok.

“I’m gonna move now and please I know it will hurt but have a little patience, it will soon be good ok? Trust me Sanji.”

The blond just nodded and spread his legs wider so Zoro could have full access. HE started slow, in and out, little by little. He had to find the area and things would turn out better. He probed a little around but when he found it he knew because Sanji let a small little content sigh. He hit the same area and started moving a little bit faster. He was really gone and knew he would not last long, maybe a few minutes but he wanted really bad to make Sanji come again, before him if possible. So he stopped thinking at his impending need to explode and tried to make the cook melt. HE was already slowly moaning, but his eyes told him it was still a little bit painful so with one he moved on his dick, while he kissed the back of his knees, long muscles that were just at the height of his mouth, on his shoulders. When the pain disappeared from the blonde’s eyes he knew what he had to do. Keeping both his hands on the others hips he retreated and then strong pushed it. The blond screamed – moaned. 

“Do it again!”

He did it again and he was rewarded with another scream – moan. Sharp moves, fireworks of pleasure, he knew he could not fool himself, he would come and bad so he moved hard and fast till he came. He knew the blond was not far away so he released his seeds on the man’s belly and pushed his three fingers in the gaping hole and thrust hard. Just 10 or so more thrusts and Sanji came again, screaming. 

Zoro fell on the couch, breathing hard, took Sanji in his arms and squeezed him there. This evening was all he wanted and more and he couldn’t be happier about it.

“Easy there ogre, don’t eat me yet.” 

“Oh I will eat you again but right now I just need a little break.”

“Don’t think so marimo, give me a break. My ass will kill me tomorrow as it is.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, but I’m really exhausted.”

“What are you waiting for then, an invitation? Close your eyes and sleep. Tomorrow is your day off so no one will bother you.”

“And you?”

“Me? Do you really think I could move a muscle now?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll check them tomorrow. Night marimo!”

“Night curly!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like messages this type but I still have some ideas for this fic so if you think you want more to this story maybe tell me?


End file.
